A Strong Dream of Hope
by Bright Anarchy
Summary: Dreams are meant to be the spirit's path to hope not anguish. A new friend tries to help but he has problems of his own. Slowly the boundaries between dreams and reality grow thin.
1. Hope Prologue

****

A Strong Dream of Hope  
  
Author: Bright Anarchy

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. This work is provided without profit for entertainment value only.

Useful trivia: 

Fon is the native language of Bénin a small West African country.

Fon words used  
Sunvi: Star or literally child of the moon, used here as a name  
Mi Kwabo: Hello or welcome 

Japanese words used  
Kanji: A form of Chinese writing script used in Japan.  
Konnichiha: Hello or Good day  
Arigatou: Thank you  
-chan: Added to the end of a name in close friendship or family relations  
-san: Added to the end of a name to show polite ordinary respect  
-sama: Added to the end of the name to show special respect, used with adults, respected peers or teachers 

  
**Prologue**

~* Bénin West Africa *~

Sunvi closed his eyes not really caring if his father ever let go from the desperate tight embrace he had caught him up in. Sunvi was crying silent exhausted tears. It had been too much. Somehow the nightmare didn't feel as if it was over. It didn't feel as if the world would ever be simple and beautiful again. He closed his eyes and let repeat the lovely dream he usually knew when he closed his eyes but sometime over the last few days it too had shattered. The angel was weeping.

Sunvi looked up at his Father who was holding him now at an arms length and speaking to him concerned and careworn. Sunvi shook his head to refocus on his father's words. "Father can you,... I'm sorry. I'm just so tired I didn't hear what you just said."

"Sunvi, we're getting out of here. I don't care about any of the rest of it. I just want you to be safe."

Sunvi nodded wiping his eyes and looking down at his cloths still stained with his mother's blood his own blood, dust and illegal narcotics.

"Pick somewhere, anywhere in the world that's not here," his father spoke reaching up and spinning a battered faded globe that sat on the desk in the mission office.

Sunvi had grown up in Africa. It was the only home he'd ever known. He waited for the globe to stop spinning and looked at the Orient, Tokyo. They had a zero immigration policy. He knew that from his studies and from his mother. Because his mother was Japanese he had citizenship. It had been important to her. The mission had been his home for sixteen years but neither of his parents were Bénin citizens. His father was English. His mother was Japanese. Sunvi was Bénin, English and Japanese though he'd never been out of Africa. Sunvi touched Tokyo on the globe. It wasn't only his mother's memory that drew him to Tokyo. There was something more about the decision that didn't have anything to do with anything. In any case he knew it would be a good choice, a smart choice. Tokyo was a sea of people. It would swallow them. The computer and document trail that would follow them anywhere in the world they tried to hide, would be harder to follow hidden in the Japanese Kanji script.

~* Tokyo Japan *~

Usagi watched Mamoru drinking coffee at the counter. She considered whether or not to go in. If she went in she knew he would leave and he seemed to be enjoying Motoki's company. Motoki looked up and smiled at her, Mamoru turned around and saw her looking in. His eyes went cold and he put his coffee down. Usagi quickly walked away. His cold regard burned inside her. Today she wasn't going to cry. Today she was going to write list of every unkind word he had ever spoken treasuring each word as a instruction on what she had to do, what she had to make right, to win back his love. It was a painful list. Mamoru's heart would have broken to see it. Clumsy, careless, lazy, dumb, ditzy, irresponsible, I eat like a pig, immature, the list went on and on until Usagi despite her determination to be strong today and not to cry, wept.

Mamoru turned back to Motoki a look of choked despair clouding his eyes for a moment. "Motoki-san I think I'm going to try studying in the library after school for a little while. It's hard to stay focused studying here." Mamoru had seen the misery in Usagi's eyes and he didn't think he could endure it much longer but he knew he had to stay away. He hated hurting her like this. Mamoru would do anything to protect her. 

Mamoru thought of the lecture he'd gone to at the university at lunch today. Mamoru was in his last year of high school and he was trying to select a university. The lecture had been on the history of medicine. Mamoru wanted to be a doctor. Most medicines and surgeries worked the same way now as they had a hundred years ago. They cut, burned or poisoned to kill the sickness so the patient would be saved. The lecturer had cautioned that emotional detachment was important for those who wanted to be doctors because the sickness was almost always a part of the patient so in a very real way doctors hurt people. Medicines had gotten better because now they to do less harm to the person but still in a very real way, the human body does the healing. A doctor takes away the barriers that prevent a person from healing.

A young guy, who was obviously not a senior or in the university had interrupted the lecture at that point to protest, "Sensei, a patient is more that a body that is hurt or healing. Though I agree that a doctor must be strong enough to do some harm so that healing has a chance, sick people need faith and hope anywhere they can get it because the spirit must be strong for healing to happen. Emotional detachment is cutting away something good to protect only the doctor's spirit from harm and not the patient."

"You interrupted me before I could finish young man," the lecturer had protested with a smile. "As I was saying, the life of a doctor is not one to be chosen lightly. It is full of hard choices."

The lecture had gone on but Mamoru had only heard every other word because he had been thinking about Usagi and comparing what he was doing to her to medicine. The earnest and intent words of the fellow who had interrupted the lecture kept repeating themselves in his head. The spirit must be strong for healing to happen.

Am I doing what is best, Mamoru asked him self?

"Mamoru!" Motoki repeated. "Mamoru-san you are completely spaced out! Tell me what's wrong." Motoki knew Mamoru better than anyone. He knew Mamoru had broken up with Usagi but he had no idea why. Obviously the breakup was making both of them miserable.

"I just haven't been sleeping well that's all," protested Mamoru lamely. 

Motoki gave him a look of frustration but didn't press it. Mamoru was not the type to be forced into talking about anything before he was ready. Motoki took the coffee away and deliberately brought back a cup of warm milk. Mamoru glared daggers at him but Motoki let it slide and grinned pleasantly with a touch of humor. "You're not sleeping. I'm cutting you back to one cup of coffee a day bud. Drink this then go home and get some shuteye. You're going to the party Saturday night right? I think blowing off some steam might help."

Mamoru shrugged and pushed the warm milk away and slid off the stool not in the mood to appreciate Motoki's sense of humor. "I'll catch you later Motoki-san."

****

End Prologue

Bright's End Note:

Go ahead, critic, flame or even praise. I speak neither Fon nor Japanese so if I haven't got a word exactly write feel free and mention it. I will be keeping the foreign words to a minimum to improve readability.


	2. Hope Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. This work is provided without profit for entertainment value only.

****

Chapter One

~* Tokyo Azubo High School *~

Sunvi pulled on the school jacket. He paused to look up at the huge school. A student who had been following close behind him on his own way to class was forced to stop suddenly to avoid crashing in to him. 

"Careful now!" Mamoru looked at the student who'd almost tripped him up. The guy looked terrified and a little lost. 

"Mi Kwabo," spoke Sunvi startled and forgetting himself. 

Huh? Wondered Mamoru not sure what he'd just heard. 

Sunvi stood looking shell shocked unable to remember how to say hello in Japanese. "Arigatou," he stammered promptly turning red and hiding his face behind his books. He was thoroughly embarrassed. Arigatou means thank you, not hello. How humiliating! 

"For what," asked Mamoru puzzled? 

"No," stammered Sunvi. "I meant to speak the word of greeting. I feel like a bloody idiot. I can't remember what it is." 

Mamoru couldn't help himself. He laughed lightly. "Do you mean konnichiha?" 

Sunvi nodded laughing as well. "Yes. Dear me, it is going to be a long first day." 

"Don't stand on the stairs. We're holding up traffic," reminded Mamoru. They continued up the stairs and paused at the front office. "How is it you remember every other word but hello?" asked Mamoru with a slight smile. He'd seen this boy before at the lecture, at the university, which was just around the block and also carried the Azubo name. "You were at the university the other day?" 

Sunvi nodded but didn't elaborate. Fon was rarely spoken outside of certain parts of Africa. He had been at the university trying to get a Fon/Japanese dictionary and had sat in on the lecture simply to try to get used to Japanese. He hadn't had any problem figuring out what to say in the lecture. Well, actually he had thought it all out carefully before opening his mouth. "I,... I speak not for many. No,... I have small practice in long time." Sunvi was flustered. He stopped to think and the older student waited patiently for him to collect himself. "It takes time for me to think of what I wish to say." 

His accent is almost musical thought Mamoru watching the blonde haired tanned boy struggle to find words. "Can you understand me or do I need to speak more slowly?" 

"I understand." Sunvi smiled. Short answers were the easiest. The smile lit up his whole person and Sunvi's celestial blue-green eyes caught Mamoru's deep blue eyes and Mamoru felt as if he had breathed in liquid starlight. It was gently uplifting and comforting. 

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Chiba Mamoru. I'm a senior." 

"Pleased to meet you Chiba-san. My name is Chisholm Sunvi. I study the first grade." 

"No you don't," corrected Mamoru looking at Sunvi's books. "What you mean to say is that you're a freshman. And, you probably meant Mamoru-san. It was nice to meet you Sunvi-san." 

Sunvi watched Mamoru go off to class. It wasn't the last time he would see Mamoru that day. When Sunvi went to the student services office after class to register for a tutor he recognized Mamoru's name on the list of volunteers so he selected the older student's name and phone number from the list. Mamoru came into the student services office while he was still there. Sunvi looked up and smiled. 

"Konnichiha Mamoru-sama?" He showed registration form and grinned; a polite questioning look on his face. 

"We meet again Sunvi-san. What do you need help with?" Mamoru didn't know why but he had liked Sunvi from the moment he met him. 

"Kanji and Japanese first. No one speaks Fon so it does not matter who helps me as long as someone will." 

"You might be better with a language or literature tutor. I am best in math and science," protested Mamoru not reluctant to help but wanting Sunvi to get the best help. 

Sunvi looked disappointed. "I think well in math and science. This is not good to help understand each other?" 

"I'm heading to the library to study, if you want we can go talk about it," answered Mamoru. 

"Do I give money? The instructions for study help are in Kanji. I cannot read them." 

"There's no money involved," answered Mamoru glad Sunvi had asked that question of him instead of one the tutors with less scruples. 

In the library studying Mamoru soon learned that Sunvi was indeed very bright. As they spoke Mamoru had been working on his Calculus homework. Sunvi had been shyly explaining that Mamoru was the only one who had shown him any patience today. He explained that he didn't mind when people laughed at his mixed up words as long as they laughed with a smile instead of a sneer. Sunvi had gone quiet when Mamoru was struggling with a problem then put his hand over the paper and pulled it towards him correcting an error Mamoru had made earlier in the problem then pushing the paper back to him. Sunvi explained that he had failed several of the entrance exams but that the school had made an exception and admitted him anyway with the provision that he must be able to pass the remainder of the exams before the end of term. He explained that he was smart but that is was very difficult to give good answers when you didn't understand the questions. 

"I can be patient and I can help," decided Mamoru finally. They decided to meet Tuesdays and Thursdays. Mamoru was helping Sunvi go through the remainder of the school's orientation information when Sunvi interrupted him. 

"Mamoru-sama I need to know this but I am hungry. The school was so much money I assumed they would provide lunch. I have not eaten since breakfast. I am not thinking of words. I am thinking of food." 

~* Crown Parlor *~

They went to Crown Parlor. Mamoru introduced Sunvi to Motoki. Motoki gave him a menu. Sunvi took one look at the menu then stood and let out an exasperated Argh! in frustration then sat down again. "How am I supposed to eat Kanji?!" Sunvi thumped his head down on the counter. It had been a very long first day.

Mamoru laughed lightly. Sunvi looked up and smiled tiredly. 

"Chill," Motoki laughed. "Ignore the menu. What would you like to eat? Ask for something ordinary and it's probably on the menu." 

"Soup made of things that are cooked but not something spicy and not something of fish, bread not made with insects. I don't care if they taste good I do not want to eat them. Orange juice, and an apple." 

"He's had enough strange new Japanese things for today I suppose. Just bring him a burger, fries and an OJ," spoke Mamoru. 

"No Mamoru-sama I don't want the flies," protested Sunvi earnestly, looking rather distressed. 

It's a good thing Sunvi was a good sport because by this time Motoki and Mamoru were again killing themselves laughing. Mamoru choked back the coffee he had been trying to drink and explained that they didn't serve any insects at the Crown Parlor.

Sunvi not entirely in on the joke just kind of scratched his head before explaining that where he grew up mealworms, cicadas and crickets were considered a delicacy and an excellent source of protein but that he had heard in big cities, pesticide use made insects a very dangerous food.

"Well, I'll be," exclaimed Motoki! "Where are you from Sunvi?"

"Bénin West Africa."

"There you go Motoki-chan. Reika may be having insects for lunch as we speak." Mamoru teased Motoki with a gin.

"Speaking of girl friends, the girls in the corner booth are checking you out Sunvi-san. Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Motoki.

"I have only met Mamoru-sama," answered Sunvi confused. He looked at little embarrassed that the girls were staring at him and giggling.

Mamoru laughed again. "But, I'm not interested in boys Sunvi."

Clueing in at last Sunvi turned bright red. "Yes, I will learn by humiliation. That will work quite well." 

Humiliated or not Sunvi still had a cheerful smile. Mamoru was impressed and rethought how many times he had laughed at him over the last hour. It takes a special sort of person still have patience and a smile after the day he must have had thought Mamoru. "You're speaking more smoothly and confidently already." Mamoru encouraged.

~* Mamoru's dreams that night. *~

The dream was the same. The wedding, colors, flowers, Usako in white the sounds of joyous laughter and bells ringing., all their friends smiling, vows of love, a perfect kiss, the run together out of the church under a soft shower of rose petal, a pause, a second perfect kiss deeper this time, then Usako is ripped away by a strong force and a now familiar voice warns to stay away from the princess. Mamoru awoke.

There was one thing that was different. Mamoru did not feel as drained and panicked. It was still dark out. For the first time since the dreams had begun Mamoru felt the weight of the re-occurring nightmare lighten enough that he could think without obsession. He got up and made himself some honey tea. Coffee in the middle of the night was the last thing he needed. Mamoru went out on to the balcony and looked up at the night sky. The moon was just setting. 

"Usako I would never want to hurt you. If I stay away, how can that protect you? I do love you. I always will. Is it that I am too greedy and I want you too much for myself when the world needs you too?" Mamoru whispered to the silent night. 

Mamoru stood on the balcony until the morning sun started to kiss the sky with color. Then he went out for a run.

~* Sunvi that night. *~

When Sunvi got home he looked about the sparse apartment and sighed exhausted. It was more of an emotional exhaustion than a physical one. He careful hung up the school uniform and rather than doing anymore homework hit play on the battered tape player and went through dance after dance until his mind was empty of everything but music and motion. Russian style ballet, modern jazz, salsa, some African ceremonial, even a little tap although he decided that perhaps he should leave tap for the dance studio when the landlord came banging at the door. When he was soaked with an honest sweat and his muscles were weary to match his mood. He hit the shower. Warm water was a treat. The mission had had running water but only cold water. It was dance that had gotten him into Azubo even though he'd failed the entrance exams. Sunvi was dance. Three days a week of advanced dance classes. Every Saturday three hours of private lessons first thing in the morning. Two days of weight training and Sunday's off. All totaled, about twelve hours of formal training and another fourteen hours of practice, three hours weight training not to mention that Sunvi usually started each day with a half hour run.

Sunvi went to bed exhausted but with his spirit at peace. He thought of the two people he had met today, Mamoru and Motoki. Motoki was honest, friendly and seemed a good sort. Mamoru was kind, caring and generous but more withdrawn. They were both older. Mamoru seemed to radiate a personal power that set him apart somehow. I don't know why I think so but I think that somehow Mamoru needs help.

When Sunvi dreamed that night out from the husk of the beautiful dream he used to know stepped the angel. She wept and called his name begging his aid. Here am I spoke Sunvi. Here am I! He watched a man in black armor fight with a demon for the rest of the night. "Endymion!" called the angel to the champion. Sunvi knelt before the angel with a hand over his heart then reached out in the dream lending the champion his strength.

****

End Chapter One

Bright's End Note:

Two chapters done. I wonder if anyone has read this yet?


	3. Hope Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. This work is provided without profit for entertainment value only.

****

Chapter Two

~* Tenth Street Park the Next Morning. *~

Sunvi was down by the lake stretching when Mamoru stopped by.

"Good Morning! You're a runner?"

"I run very fast. Faster than you," challenged Sunvi in good spirits. He was just finishing his warm up.

"Is that so? Well, when you're ready let's see what you've got."

"I've got the wind," boasted Sunvi.

They raced through the park. Mamoru had a longer stride and could sprint faster but Sunvi had more endurance so they were well matched in a short while. They were still going fast and hard Mamoru just in the lead when the clock tower sounded out the hour. 

Mamoru jogged to a stop panting. "Have you had breakfast? If we go any longer we'll be late for school."

"I bow to the winner. I have not eaten it is not good before a run." Sunvi smiled having enjoyed the race.

They stopped at Crown Parlor again. It wasn't open yet but Mamoru always had breakfast at Crown while Motoki was getting the Arcade and restaurant ready to open. Motoki let him keep a few breakfast supplies in the kitchen glad for the early morning, company. Mamoru usually lent a hand opening the store. Mamoru had a cup of coffee, toast and a banana. The pace of the run had been way harder than he would normally have run. It took him most of breakfast to recover. Sunvi, who had looked half dead from the pace when they'd stopped, looked fine already. He had an extra tall orange juice and a bowl of cheerios. Sunvi was silent but cheerful throughout breakfast. Motoki and Mamoru chatted.

After breakfast Sunvi left to go shower and change for school. "Goodbye. Thank you for breakfast Motoki-san, Mamoru-sama." 

After he left Motoki looked to Mamoru and grinned. "How come you rate Mamoru-sama and I'm just Motoki-san?"

"Maybe it's the tutor thing," answered Mamoru smiling lightly.

****

~* The Dance Studio Saturday Morning *~

Usagi watched the boy dance. He was awesome. He moved with a grace and strength that was beautiful to watch. Usagi watched him leap into the air. There was a tall skinny man with a cane bellowing at him in a mixture of French and Japanese.

"And one and two, arabesque, jetté, jetté! Higher! Faster! Again, with more spirit. No! You lifted off with the wrong foot and your bottom is sticking out as you go into the leap! Go practice in the mirror and I'll see what our young guest wants." 

The dance teacher came over to speak to Usagi.

"I want to learn how to dance," spoke Usagi still watching the boy dance.

"We are in the middle of a private lesson. There are some brochures in the office. We'll be done at the top of the hour if you have any questions. Feel free to watch."

"Hi," Usagi called happily after the class was over and the teacher was off in the office fetching more brochures.

"Hello. You want to learn how to dance?"

Usagi nodded. "You're an incredible dancer. How long have you been dancing."

"As soon as I could walk I began to dance. Before that I just tapped my feet in time to the music," he answered with a friendly smile. He had a beautiful accent.

"I want my boyfriend to see that I can be graceful," spoke Usagi cheerfully but slowly her face fell. "Actually he kind of broke up with me but I'll win him back." Usagi's eyes started to water with tears.

The dance teacher who had just come back shook his head impatiently. "This is not a reason to dance. You dance for yourself or you do not dance. A dancer must be strong. These tears are weak."

Usagi took the brochure and stuffed it blindly in her purse. Crying harder at the harsh words she ran from the studio. She stopped at a park bench near there looking through her purse for a tissue. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose and looked up to see the dancer looking at her. His eyes were kind and calm.

"Please pardon Sensei Rometi. He is very strict. You give tears? Why so much passion?"

Usagi gave a short choked sigh and answered. "It's my dream. He was my prince and I was his princess. I will love him forever and he said he loved me and when I was with him, I knew it was true. It's more than that! He needs my love. I know it. He is so stubborn! Sometimes he pretends he wants to be alone but he's not like that and I love the feeling of his warmth. He told me we couldn't be together anymore. I don't know why he would say such a thing. He's older than I am and he's smart. He knows how to be dedicated." Usagi wasn't sure why she was rambling on like this to someone she had just met but the boy held her eyes and listened silently. She felt like she had to fill the silence up with words.

"The only thing I could think was that I'm just not good enough. I made a list. I wrote down everything. All the words that weren't good enough for him." Usagi showed the boy the list she had made.

"My name is Chisholm Sunvi. What is yours?" spoke Sunvi softly looking at the list, which thankfully wasn't written in Kanji.

"Tsukino Usagi."

"He loves you but he gave you all of these unhappy words?" asked Sunvi gently.

"It's not like that. He would never hurt me. When we first met,... Well, he's older than I am. He used to tease me sometimes but it was his way of trying to encourage me to do better I suppose. He didn't mean them to hurt. Ami-chan says he probably used to tease me because he wanted me to notice him and he liked me but he didn't really understand it himself. Besides all the words are true."

"All of these words are true?" asked Sunvi gently refusing the idea. Both he and Usagi were quiet for a while before he spoke again. Sunvi chose his words very carefully. "Usagi-san I will teach to how to dance and I will show you that you have grace inside you and strength and pride and beauty."

Usagi looked up and smiled. She looked into the celestial blue green eyes before her and felt herself supported and uplifted.

Sunvi nodded quietly and went back to the dance studio.

****

~* Motoki's Party Saturday Night *~

The music was loud, there where ten times the number of people there as there should have been, somebody had spiked the punch and somebody else had just brought in another keg. Motoki looked over at Mamoru a little panicked. Mamoru was leaning against the wall wondering whether or not to help Motoki out and call the cops. More than half the people here were underage. Technically Mamoru was under age. Motoki was drunk but sober enough to recognize things were out of control. However his wandering around and pleading, "Guys, guys, there are too many people go home. No more punch. No! No more kegs. Oh man, no! Please don't break anything else. Would you two go home and get a room. Please," seemed to do very little to help.

Motoki eventually stumbled over to Mamoru and nodded his head in defeat. The two of them stepped out and went down the street away from the noise and chaos. "You're sure you want me to call the cops?" repeated Mamoru.

"Someone'll hav't make a statement and you're the only one sober. The people that are coming now are more violent and this is just completely out of control. I can't believe I'm calling the cops on my own party," Motoki lamented his speech slurred slightly.

Mamoru made the phone call. The cops who responded basically parked the cars out front let the siren run for a little while to chase off most of the people then arrested the remainder who were basically those to drunk to run. They were locked up while they were sobering up and slapped them with a minor fine. Two people both minors were put in an ambulance with alcohol poisoning. 

The cops left one cruiser behind for a while to make sure things stayed quite.

"We'll go back in the morning and clean up then. No one would steal anything from out of that mess anyway," spoke Mamoru. "You can stay at my apartment for the night."

"If you hadn't have been late Mamoru this would never have happened," pouted Motoki.

"I had to work. I wasn't really in a mood for a party anyhow," admitted Mamoru quietly.

"Yes you've been blue. Too blue, ever since you started avoiding Usagi-chan. So were you two ever officially an item or what? Isn't she sort of like super happy kid power not like sexy and serious, like Mamoroooo."

"You've had far too much to drink," answered Mamoru.

"I know it and I'm ashamed of myself," declared Motoki with a smile. "If she made you happy and now you're blue why are you avoiding her?"

"You're right of course Motoki. She was just too young," answered Mamoru hoping Motoki would let it drop.

"I'm not right!" protested Motoki. "I'm drunker than a doorknob." Motoki said something next he would never have said had he been sober. "You got it all mixed up Mamoru you found someone to be your family and now you've got to wait until she's old enough to be your girlfriend too? I haven't got a freaking clue what you're doing but you'd don't walk away from family!"

Luckily Motoki passed out the moment they got back to Mamoru's apartment.

Mamoru didn't sleep that night.

****

~* Usagi's Dream Saturday Night *~

There were several dreams.

An endless chase, Mamoru fading away just out of reach.

A rich red rose dropped dying petals into a pool of tears.

Tuxedo Kamen wearing a mask without eyes.

Finally there was a last dream, filled with the soft music of a music box locket. Usagi waited in the garden watching a fountain pool which reflected a crescent moon in suspended in the sky overhead. Red rose petals floated round and round in the softly stirred waters.

The last dream stayed with Usagi as she woke. It was a peaceful dream even though it held a certain longing quality.

~* Sunvi's Dream Saturday Night *~

Sunvi knew there would be a dream tonight and he knew whom it would be about. He lay to rest staring out his window looking at the stars and the moon.

There was a great ball and standing in the middle of the hall, all by herself, the angel turned again and again searching. She was looking for someone. Smiling oblivious dancers swirled around her and the music toned off key. "Endymion!" she called desperately. When no one answered she began to weep. Sunvi feeling her despair stepped forward and took her hand leading her into the dance. 

The Angel looked down at her new partner and spoke again. "Why won't he answer me?"

"I do not know Angel," answered Sunvi. "Please do not weep. I am not him but I will dance."

Sunvi woke feeling weary. 

****

End Chapter Two

Bright's End Note: 

I admit it. I have been tweaking the earlier chapters as I post new ones. I've just fixed small errors and made the html formatting prettier. I just can't seem to let them alone until the story's done. Does anyone else have this problem? I've never published anything chapter by chapter like this. Sorry. 


	4. Hope Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. This work is provided without profit for entertainment value only.

****

Chapter Three

~* A Few Weeks Later *~

It was nice having some one to run with. They pushed each other and both Mamoru and Sunvi ran harder in the morning because of it. Sunvi kept his own breakfast supplies in the crown although Motoki teased him about being boring for he always had the same thing for breakfast, a bowl of cheerios, a glass of orange juice and a piece of fruit.

"Mamoru-sama Thursday I cannot meet you for the tutorial session." Sunvi had a rather odd friendship with Mamoru for they both spoke little. Sunvi had never gotten comfortable speaking Japanese and Mamoru was not a very talkative sort of person.

"Why the cancellation?" asked Motoki who was taking chairs down and putting them around the tables. It was a good thing Motoki was talkative or the three of them would have had very silent breakfasts day after day.

"I have a competition."

"What are you competing for?" asked Mamoru curious.

Sunvi looked up at Mamoru as if he was daft. "First place," he stated as if it was obvious sounding a little annoyed.

Motoki burst into laughter as he usually did when Sunvi misunderstood something ridiculous. Motoki playfully slapped Mamoru upside the head. "Yes what else would he be competing for? Second Place? Dummy!"

Mamoru growled shaking his head in disbelief. "Motoki you're incorrigible. Sunvi-san I meant what kind of competition is it."

Sunvi was staring at Mamoru wondering how he couldn't know. They'd been hanging out together for a month and a half. How could Mamoru not know? He thought about it and realized the topic had never come up. He grinned, amused. "I dance. This competition is classical style ballet but I dance many styles. I have not been in competition since I left Bénin. My father does not want me in the spotlight at this time. My sensei entered me."

"A dancer eh? Can you teach me some steps?" asked Motoki cheerfully dancing with his mop.

Sunvi chuckled.

"Does your father know," asked Mamoru on a hunch. This was the first time Sunvi had spoken of family.

Sunvi shook his head no looking uncomfortable.

"Does your mom know," asked Motoki still grinning?

Sunvi got up. He cleared his dishes. "I must go. It is getting late."

Oh good grief the two of them are a matched set, thought Motoki looking at the clock. It was still early. Mamoru behaved similarly if someone pried to closely into his private life. "Oh no you don't!" Motoki grabbed Sunvi and sat him down in a booth sliding in next to him so the guy couldn't leave. Mamoru put down his coffee and slid in the other side of the booth he looked at Sunvi sympathetically but Sunvi wouldn't look at either of them.

"He doesn't take no for an answer," spoke Mamoru. "Trust me. I know."

"Tell me about your mother," spoke Motoki seriously.

Sunvi sat silent wondering how much to say. If he said too little they'd never let it be. If he said too much they might start asking dangerous questions. "She is dead."

"How long ago?" asked Motoki.

"Just over two months."

"Just before you moved to Tokyo?" asked Mamoru.

Sunvi nodded.

"How did she die?" asked Motoki.

Sunvi didn't know the word he needed so staring at the table he said it the only way he could think of to say. "There was a lot of blood."

Motoki didn't really know what to say at that point for he read between the lines and was horrified to figure out that what ever had happened had been violent and Sunvi had seen it. Mamoru saw the glassy expression on Sunvi's face and having grown up in an orphanage where there was more than one horrible story to be told, knew it was best to divert the topic a little.

"Your father didn't want you competing again so soon?" Asked Mamoru.

"Perhaps not ever," spoke Sunvi. "I want to dance. It is a part of who I am." Sunvi looked up at Mamoru with an expression that was almost accusation on his face. "I do not think I can explain to you."

He very much wants me to understand realized Mamoru. Mamoru thought of Usagi, of her smile and hope, "I think I understand. It is your dream. Keeping our dreams takes power away from the awful things that can sometimes happen in our lives."

Sunvi thought of the nightmares that came to him night after night from Mamoru. "Mamoru-sama, these are very strange words for you to speak. I do not think they come from you." Sunvi answered quietly miserable. He wanted to help Mamoru but he did not know how.

"A girl I know...." answered Mamoru his heart aching longingly.

Motoki looked back and forth between Mamoru and Sunvi wondering how to cheer everyone up. "Sunvi-chan will anyone be coming to watch you dance?" he asked with a sudden grin. Sunvi shook his head no unhappily.

"Mamoru-chan and Motoki-chan will come. I'll switch shifts with my sister," Motoki suggested with a smile. Mamoru nodded in determined agreement. Sunvi smiled, looking genuinely happy.

****

~* Dance Class *~

Usagi's parents had eagerly agreed to pay for dance lessons. It was obvious to them that Usagi was feeling down and could use a distraction. Besides, if it would help her be less clumsy and help get her away from the television or moping in her room, it had to be a good thing.

Usagi hadn't told the scouts about the dance lessons. Luna knew but she was sworn to secrecy. Usagi wanted a chance to learn without everyone telling her she was too clumsy and lazy to dance. 

Sensei Chisholm would never criticize. He would speak an endless stream of sharp corrections, "Stand straight! Point your toes, more! Chin up! Stretch until it hurts! Turn your foot out it is easier to balance. Soften your fingers you are clenching your fists. Shoulders back! I know this takes concentration but don't stick out your tongue. Eyes forward! Keep your knee pointed over your toe." What he would not accept is even the suggestion that she could not do it. The entire concept of her possibly not being good enough didn't seem to cross his mind. What Usagi liked best was that at the end of every week Sensei Chisholm would videotape her doing a short dance and show her how she had improved. He would point out the things she was doing well.

He was teaching her ballet and ballroom dancing. When they did the ballroom dancing Usagi would imagine she was dancing with Mamoru. Sometimes she would imagine she was still Princess Serenity dancing with Prince Endymion.

Sensei Chisholm would stop the dance from time to time. "Usagi-san I am not him. Do not rush to the last step before you have taken the first step. One, learn, Two, practice, Three, dance! Now,... One two three, One two three!"

A short while after Usagi started the lessons Chibi-Usa found out she was taking ballet and wanted to join her class. The dance studio didn't mind Sunvi giving a private lesson but they didn't want him taking students away from the regular teachers so Usagi together with Chibi-Usa joined a regular class for a little while. It wasn't the same. Suddenly Usagi wasn't good enough. She had to be in competition with the other students. She was in competition with Chibi-Usa. Usagi was obviously too old to ever be a good dancer in the opinion of the teacher who seemed to care most about pink tutus and pretty costumes and a live pianist. She didn't take Usagi seriously. Usagi suddenly couldn't take two steps without tripping in class. Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa quit after the first recital. The recital didn't go well anyways. A negaverse droid spoiled the show.

Usagi went back to Sensei Chisholm alone rescheduling their classes for when Chibi-Usa was already in bed. Sensei Chisholm seemed to understand

"Sensei, why weren't you in the recital?" asked Usagi. "You dance better than anyone in the school."

"I could either afford to eat next week or buy a pretty costume to wear in the recital. I chose not to participate in the recital. The recital was for family, my father was out of town anyway."

"You can have my pretty costume. My parents though I looked just precious in it although I danced like a drunken cow," exclaimed Usagi laughing. She was rather aggravated that the costume had been much nicer than her dancing.

"I would look very silly. Keep the costume. When you can dance so beautifully no one can remember that you're wearing something silly and pink, put it on again," encouraged Sensei Chisholm jokingly.

****

~* Competition Thursday *~

Sunvi assured Mamoru and Motoki that it wasn't necessary for them to come. Motoki, though determined, couldn't get the time off work. Mamoru thought of the school plays and parent teacher days of his youth and what it felt like when everyone else had someone there for them and decided that if this was Sunvi's first performance after loosing his mother someone should be there. 

The National Dance Competition was an hour drive away. They had to leave right at lunch on Thursday. Sunvi had made special arrangements to get out of class. Mamoru being old enough to sign himself out of class spoke to his teacher the day before. He was only skipping one class. His second period was a spare. The funny thing about being a senior in high school is when you act like an adult, they treat you like an adult. When he asked to be let out of class and explained why. They let him go.

Mamoru drove them both otherwise Sunvi would have had to catch a ride with his Sensei.

Once they actually got there the scale of the competition seemed to make Sunvi a little nervous. Sunvi's sensei met them after the end of the registration line.

Mamoru sat watching what looked like organized chaos while his friend went to warm up. Eventually Sunvi reappeared looking a nervous wreck. 

"I think I know why you dance," teased Mamoru trying to get Sunvi to relax. The two of them were nearly plowed down by a trio of very pretty ballerinas. "There's got to be maybe one boy for every thirty girls here. I think I'm getting a head ache from the giggling," commented Mamoru putting on a pair of dark sunglasses and pretending to catch a nap with a bit of a grin.

"I am sorry you have nothing to do right now Mamoru-sama." Sunvi apologized frantically. Sunvi was dragged off by his teacher to a formal exercises examination behind closed doors before he had a chance sit still long enough to loose the frazzled look.

Eventually Sunvi reappeared from wherever he'd disappeared too. He had a handful of papers and he looked flustered.

"What's up?" asked Mamoru.

"I have no idea where I'm suppose to be when. The stupid instructions are all in Kanji! I was almost late for the grading. There are a lot of dancers here. I have never seen so many dancers in one place."

"Okay, calm down," Mamoru spoke taking charge. He took off his sunglasses and put them on Sunvi. "Sit back and chill like I was doing. I'll make sense of this mess."

"Half of this is in Japanese Kanji, half of it's in French," protested Mamoru trying to make sense of it.

"Some of it is in Russian. Welcome to the world of dance," spoke Sunvi who was chilling rather poorly. He adjusted his tights. He fidgeted with his hair. "Toki, toki, toki! If I hear anymore mile-a-minute Japanese I'll scream!"

"Toki, toki, toki?" asked Mamoru.

"It's what sped up Japanese sounds like!" insisted Sunvi seriously stressed out.

"Well these yellow sheets look like a critique from the formal exercises. Most of it sounds very good," explained Mamoru reading out the Kanji. "This sheet here is the schedule for the performance component of the competition and these describe the various workshops available. That pile is just advertising it's not important."

"When am I to dance and where must I go?"

"You're on center stage at 17:00 hours or five o'clock. Where did your sensei go?" Mamoru was good at staying calm.

"I don't know!" Sunvi put his head in his hands. He was thinking about both his mother and his father. My father would be very upset if he knew I was here, thought Sunvi.

Mamoru took a packet of tissues out of his jacket pocket and silently handed it to Sunvi. "Come on, you've got a while before you have to be anywhere. There's a roof top café. It's closed but it's quiet."

It was cold out today. Mamoru ended up forcing Sunvi to take his jacket. Shirtless with nothing on but black footless tights he was obviously freezing but glad of somewhere to escape too. Mamoru being Mamoru and Sunvi being Sunvi, they said little. 

Only just before they went back in, after Sunvi had had a chance to collect himself, did he say anything about what he was feeling. "Everything is so different here. Do you know this is the first time I have been on a building this tall? I miss the sounds of birds and crickets. Sometimes I feel a little like a fish trying to swim in Sake."

Sunvi's Sensei found them shortly thereafter. He had a fancy blue and white prince tunic with matching white lycra pants for Sunvi to wear for the performance dance component.

"I can't afford," Sunvi started to protest.

"I know. You are representing the school. You are our showcase dancer. If you take a gold medal you're picture will be in all over the place. It's coming out of the advertising budget. Just get it dry cleaned and return it on Monday." 

Sunvi rolled his eyes looking aggravated but grabbed the extravagant costume and went to change.

Mamoru, Sunvi and his sensei went to the center stage auditorium to watch a little of the competition. Sunvi had some juice but his teacher wouldn't let him have dinner until after he went on stage. They disappeared again at about quarter past four so Sunvi could go warm up.

Mamoru watched the dance. Though he'd been watching dancers for most of the afternoon and he could tell the really bad dancers the judging seemed completely unpredictable to him. Almost none of the dances were the same so he didn't know when he was seeing a good dancer. Sunvi when he started to dance was obviously not in the same league as the other dancers in his age group. Mamoru did wonder a little if he was still nervous. The audience who were mostly other dancers and all very critical started to murmur. What are they mumbling about he's doing great, thought Mamoru. Sunvi's performance was met with the same polite applause as every other dancer. The board of judges read out a list of scathing critiques just as they had for every other dancer.

They stayed to watch the other dancers and Mamoru remained confused. Mamoru was also vaguely confused as to why Sunvi's sensei insisted the costume stay on. Around ten o'clock when thing were coming to a close Mamoru was napping in the chair when Sunvi's sensei nudged him. "It is time for the medals."

They called out the medals for the different age groups. Twelve to sixteen, year old male dancer came and went. I thought he was good, Mamoru thought when Sunvi was passed by.

****

End Chapter 3

Bright's End Note:

Kind of bored by this I think I should throw in a battle. Something is missing from this story but I'm not sure what, romantic tension perhaps? Don't worry I'll finish. Even if the end is not awesome.


	5. Hope Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. This work is provided without profit for entertainment value only.

****

Chapter Four

~* Thursday Night Still at the Competition *~

Mamoru vaguely wondered why Sunvi and his sensei were still paying rapt attention. Apparently Sunvi wasn't competing in the youth class, he was competing in the adult class. He took a bronze. Sunvi seemed a little unhappy as he went up to accept the plaque.

His sensei misinterpreting the look of unhappiness explained to Mamoru that coming out of Africa Chisholm-san had surely never faced competition at the level of the Japanese nationals. He was no doubt used to being an unmatched dancer.

"I hoped he had a good chance at a top ten finish. I knew he was good enough to compete in the adult class, but this is a triumph! You see he is still growing and faces the challenge of continually re-learning how to move as his body changes." Sunvi's sensei prattled on estatic. He spent the next half-hour trying to convince his student that bronze was a great victory for any dancer, especially a dancer not out of puberty. "You simply cannot match the strength of the older more physically mature dancers but this will come. Today you danced well!"

"Sunvi-san, your sensei is ready to wet himself he's so pleased. Cheer up, " encouraged Mamoru.

"It is not really that I took bronze and not gold," whispered Sunvi finally as they were heading to the photo shoot for the winners. "How do I show this to my father? All that will matter to him is that I should never have been here."

Mamoru nodded and left off his efforts at good cheer. He knew Sunvi had gone against his father's will and entered this competition in secret but he didn't know the details. This was something important that the father and son needed to resolve between them as soon as possible. Mamoru could tell that much.

During the photo shoot, the photographer was using a digital camera to make sure right then and there that the images were good. He couldn't get a good picture of the young bronze winner for Sunvi couldn't keep tears from his eyes. Eventually everyone else had had his or her picture taken and the photographer was still struggling with Sunvi. Sunvi's sensei and the photographer were getting more and more upset. Finally Mamoru decided it to quietly intervene. Sunvi was out of the room. "Both of you are going to have to ease up on him. He's not going to calm down. Look I wasn't going to say anything because I know he doesn't want me to but he's not upset about the bronze. He's upset because someone closed to him, who used to be here for this sort of thing, died very recently. This is his first competition since then. Ease up okay!"

"Perhaps I should go talk to him," suggested Sensei Rometi sympathetic for the first time that evening.

"I wouldn't if I were you. If he wanted to talk about this, if he was comfortable talking about this, he would have told you himself," suggested Mamoru.

"Now that I understand I'll change my approach," spoke the photographer.

They asked him to just dance and pretend no one was there. The photographer got a picture with Sunvi in the air in the middle of a spinning jump, facing mostly away from the camera so you could only see part of his face profile. You couldn't see that he'd been crying but it showed the grace and beauty of the young dancers form, his short blond curls lifted in the spin, one arm extended, it showed the strength in him. It was not one of the careful poses captured from one of the other dancers but it was a good picture.

It was near midnight when everything finished up. Sunvi didn't bother changing. He just grabbed his stuff and climbed into Mamoru's car. It would be one in the morning before they got home and there was school tomorrow. "I haven't cried in years but now it seems I never stop. I am sorry. We would have been out of here an hour ago if I was not as I was," whispered Sunvi doing up the seatbelt.

"You're tired. It's been a stressful day. Talk to your father first thing tomorrow. I know he's away on business. Phone him."

"Mamoru-chan, thank you for coming." 

Mamoru felt a little like a big brother right then. He wasn't entirely sure what seemed to pull him to the younger boy but he felt stronger, more capable, more in control of his own life, more important when he was with him. Mamoru was going to ask Sunvi about his mother but they had been driving along in silence so long Sunvi had fallen asleep.

~* Juban Park Late that Night *~

They were right near home and just driving past the park when Mamoru saw the flashes of a battle and felt the tug of Sailor Moon in danger. Sunvi was still asleep so Mamoru silently pulled off to the side of the road. In a moment he was racing towards the sounds of battle.

Sunvi woke when Mamoru forgetting to be quiet, slammed the car door shut in haste and raced off. He didn't see Mamoru's transformation. He did get out of the car and follow after Mamoru concerned by the urgency Mamoru had run off with. There were flashes of light ahead, raised voices and occasion screaming. Staying out of sight Sunvi approached the playground. The first thing he spotted was a little girl with pink hair crouched under the teeter-totters trying to hide. Next he saw five sailor-suited young girls battling a monster with magic. In a nearby tree he saw a shadow that looked suspiciously Mamoru like. 

First things first, thought Sunvi. He used a moment when the night was blindingly lit by magic to race towards the little girl. 

Sunvi spoke to the girl softly, hoping she wouldn't be frightened of him, "Hello. I think it would be good to find a safer spot to hide." 

"How about up there?" Sunvi suggested pointing to a grated sewer drainage pipe. You're small enough to squeeze in but that monster isn't. Just hide around the bend in the drain pipe for now then get out as soon as you can." Sunvi looked down at the costume he was wearing wondering if the girl would it think strange but after a moment, she grabbed his hand. Sunvi lifted her lightly and whisked her out of harms way then ran back to see how Mamoru and the sailor girls were doing. He looked again at the costumes everyone was wearing and chuckled to himself a little that he fit right in. This was so bizarre. The monster looked a little like it had spouted up from the nearby rock garden, rocks, violets, pansies and all.

Tuxedo Kamen saw Sunvi and blanched as the monster turned towards his defenseless young friend. Sunvi looked surprisingly calm about this entire situation and didn't seem to realize the danger he was in.

The monster was a droid agent of the enemies of earth. It's eyes enchanted with the dark powers relayed visions of the battle to a crystal ball held by old decrepit hands that swirled with dark magics. "A new scout? How can this be? Destroy him we need no new enemies," commanded the ancient evil.

Sunvi vaguely wondered why the monster seemed to suddenly think he was more important than the powerful magic wielding sailor suited girls. He was no threat at all really. He danced out of the way of attack after attack. The unwieldy looking rock, earth and flower creature was surprisingly spry. It moved so fast, the girls could not get a clear shot at it. Sunvi didn't really have attention to spare but what he assumed was Mamoru dressed in something strange would from time to time throw roses at the thing or shield a girl who looked vaguely familiar from danger. She seemed to be trying to power up an attack but the incantations and waving about of the wand were apparently too long winded and complicated for her to complete the attack before the monster turned on her.

Sunvi knew it was a long shot but it seemed he was the best distraction and everyone seemed to think he was a magician anyway so he grabbed a stick and just as the girl began her incantation again. He leapt to the other side of the monster and with a flourish and pirouette dance move he made up on the spot pointed the stick at the rock creature and called out some magic words of his own. He'd already picked up on a general celestial theme to the girl's moves. Sunvi didn't expect anything to happen he was trying to distract the monster long enough for the girl Mamoru was protecting to finish her real spell. 

"Sirius Sharp Spear!" He shouted pointing his stick at the monster. Trying to dodge and improvise made up nonsense at the same time didn't work well. Sunvi got clobbered and flew back under the force of the blow. He woke under a bush. All was silent. Sunvi hoped that meant the girl had defeated the strange monster. Blinking at the pain in his head he got up slowly waiting for a slight dizzy spell to ease. He then began searching the park for Mamoru, worried he'd been hurt. If it hadn't been for Mamoru, Sunvi probably would have minded his own business in the strange battle earlier. 

Sunvi searched the park. Mamoru was doing the same actually. When Sunvi went back to the car, the car was gone. Okay, thought Sunvi, let's think about this... if the car is gone, Mamoru is probably alright, the best thing to do is probably to head home and call him to check he got home alright. I'm sure he's worried but wandering about like this in the darkest part of the night is both dangerous and not likely to be helpful.

Sunvi went back to his apartment. A black cat followed him the entire way it was a little creepy. He had a spare key hidden near and he let himself in then digging through his school stuff, found Mamoru's number. He got an answering machine. "Mamoru-san it's Sunvi. I am at home. After the trouble in the park I need to know you got home safely. Please call right away when you get home. I wait to hear from you."

Sunvi didn't see the black cat leap up to his window and squeeze it's way in. He went to the washroom, showered and changed into pajama bottoms leaving the costume hanging in the shower. He looked at his face in the mirror. One side of his face horribly bruised and one eye was almost swollen shut. I should put some ice on that thought Sunvi grimacing painfully. 

He came out of the washroom and a black cat with a crescent moon on its' forehead sat in the middle of his apartment staring at him. Sunvi walked over to it and stared right back at it. His mind was on tales of witchcraft and the magic he'd seen earlier. "What do you want of me?" Sunvi asked the cat.

Luna started. He was talking to her? He knew she could talk? He really was a Senshi? Her scattered memories from the silver millennium knew nothing of him. Who was he?

Sunvi saw the very human like look of surprise and shock on the cat's face. He for a moment wondered if this entire night was a dream. His head hurt too much for this to be a dream.

****

End Chapter 4

Bright's End Note:

Seemed like a good place to end the chapter. A little suspense this time… to keep things going. As I wrote this, I was a little worried people might think Sunvi was over emotional during the photo shoot. I've gone through the mourning process and watched those I love go through it and I believe I've kept things in perspective. On another note, I really must come up with a better summary. Heck I wouldn't read this if I read the summary.


	6. Hope Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. This work is provided without profit for entertainment value only.

****

Chapter Five

~* Usagi's After the Battle *~

Usagi sat quietly thinking reviewing all that had happened. Chibi-Usa had been having trouble sleeping. She was homesick and had continual nightmares of whatever horrible events had brought her here. A few days ago, Usagi lent her a favorite teddy bear, the one with angel wings, hoping it would comfort the young child and help her to sleep. Tonight Chibi-Usa had woke in the middle of the night after yet another bad dream and the angel bear was missing. Chibi-Usa had crept out of the house in the middle of the night and went to the park where she remembered leaving the bear. That was how it had all began.

The monster had been strong and extremely fast. Then someone new had showed up. Tuxedo Kamen was a prince from the silver millennium thought Usagi. That's what the newcomer had looked like except he had no sword. He moved with more speed and agility then any of the other soldier scouts. Tuxedo Kamen moved faster and jumped higher but this new comer seemed to flow. There was something beautiful about the way he moved. For a long time he made no attempt to attack and the battle was stalemated for the droid moved too fast. The mystery prince was always evading, dodging. He seemed acutely aware of where everyone was and let the attacks follow him leading the attention and momentum of the monster subtly so harm never came too near the scouts, Tuxedo Kamen or her.

Finally he had attempted an attack. He didn't get a chance to complete the attack but it had given Sailor Moon the chance she needed to use the moon rod. Neither Usagi not the other scouts had seen exactly what had happened but when the power flash faded the new prince was nowhere to be found. Tuxedo Kamen left before anyone had a moment to speak with him. The soldier scouts were all questions. Who was he? Was he a new soldier? Where had he come from? Could they trust him? Chibi-Usa liked him. Apparently he had spoken to her and gotten her to safety.

Usagi yawned too tired to think of why the mystery prince seemed so familiar. Luna was on the prowl looking for hints.

****

~* Sunvi's Apartment *~

The cat spoke. "Who are you? Why did you help? Where have you come from?" Luna demanded.

Sunvi watched the cat cautiously. If he told the cat his name would it be able to work magic on him? He'd be in trouble if he told the cat his real name and it enchanted him. In the folk tales Sunvi knew from Africa, the best way to deal with spirit creatures and magic beasts was to use riddles for they would know if you lied and be angered if you refused them. Sunvi translated his name out of Fon into Japanese and tried to keep his answers truthful but too vague to be helpful.

"My name is Child of the Moon. I helped because of a friend. I come from far away," he answered warily. At the time he had no idea the meaning that would be taken from his words.

Luna's eyes went wide. Child of the Moon?!?

"Are you not Usagi's cat?" asked Sunvi realizing once the question was out of him that it was probably not a good idea to admit himself knowledgeable about such things.

Luna panicked. She tried the only thing she could think of to try. She had to either know for certain that this new soldier was not a threat or try to erase his knowledge of the princess. She tried the lunar mind meld.

The moment the lunar mind meld touched the boy's surface thoughts Luna realized she had made a mistake. Witches and black cat's indeed! The poor boy is just some terrified bystander that has no clue what is going on. She broke off the mind meld almost instantly. Sunvi collapsed unconscious. Luna horrifically embarrassed slunk off deciding to mention this incident to no one. Luna was sure the boy would be fine in a moment or two. If anyone needs me I'll be hiding under Usagi's bed licking myself thought Luna mortified.

****

~* Elsewhere in the City *~

Mamoru had searched part of the park then decided to stop back at his apartment for a flashlight and some extra batteries. He left his car at the apartment as it had been illegally parked and the last thing he needed to have happen is to end up with his car towed as well as everything else that had happened tonight. After searching the park twice over he headed home to try phoning Sunvi and seeing if maybe he'd gone home. If not he'd call Motoki and get some help searching. Mamoru was very happy to get home and see the light on his answering machine blinking. He played back the message and smiled relieved. He had to dig through his school stuff a bit to find Sunvi's number. Sunvi had forgotten to leave his number with the message. He phoned and the phone rang and rang and rang. Please tell me he's not gone back out thought Mamoru. It was now about three in the morning. Hopefully he's just gone to sleep and is too tired to hear the phone. Mamoru couldn't just leave it like that. Sunvi didn't even have an answering machine. There wasn't even anyway to leave a message. I hope he wasn't stupid enough to go out again thought Mamoru. The streets of Tokyo are not the safest place to be at night. He decided to head over to Sunvi's apartment and check up on him. Sunvi had left his wallet, keys, everything in Mamoru's car.

Mamoru knocked. There was no answer. Mamoru fumbled with the keys and let himself in. The apartment was lit up, surely that was a good sign. Mamoru was about five steps into the apartment when he spotted Sunvi sprawled unconscious on the floor.

"Sunvi! Sunvi! Are you alright?" Mamoru had to check to make sure he was breathing. Slight breath whispered and a faint pulse beat. Looking at the bruising all down the front of his face Mamoru suspected the head injury was quite serious. He got a blanket out of the bedroom to keep Sunvi warm then called for an ambulance. I thought I saw you get hit worried Mamoru waiting for the ambulance. 

"Come on wake up! I know you were only in the park because of me. Please wake up!" Mamoru tried to reason with the unconscious boy. Soon enough Mamoru saw the lights from the ambulance pulling up. At this time in the morning they wouldn't use the sirens unless they had too. Mamoru went and let them in the building.

He pieced together what had happened as best as he could for the ambulance attendant.

"As far as you know this is the second time he's gone unconscious?"

"He must have been out at the park, I shouted for him for I don't know how long. He didn't answer. In any case he must have gotten back here and changed somehow."

"Alright. Fair warning. The police will want to ask some questions and the doctors might have some questions too. What you can do to best help is contact his parents. We'll also need insurance information, family doctor, ID for him. We're taking him to the Tenth Street Hospital."

Mamoru watched as they took the stretcher away. The apartment felt alien after everyone had cleared out. It was a little odd. There were no carpets. The living room was completely empty except for a few mirrors mounted on the wall and an old battered tape player with some tapes scattered around. Apparently living in a living room is less important than dancing in a living room thought Mamoru. If the situation had been different he would have been amused. The dining room consisted of some vinyl garage sale chairs, and a battered card table. From the books piled neatly there, it looked like Sunvi also used the table as a desk. The bedroom had two simple cots, two sea chests and a very nice antique nightstand. The kitchen had a brand new set of melamine plates, one pot, one fry pan and a brand new set of cheap cutlery. Mamoru looked through the drawers for an address book or anything that would have Sunvi's dad's phone number on it. There was some food but not a lot. Mamoru found the rent agreement, and a phone bill. Mamoru looked at the phone bill. There was one number that appeared over and over. Probably his dad thought Mamoru trying the number. It was a ship-shore number and Mamoru found himself on hold waiting for a connection to the Merchant Vessel Novartis. A crackling voice speaking English answered, Mamoru was caught a little off guard but luckily he spoke decent English. It was taught starting in primary school. "I need to speak to Mr. Chisholm. It's an emergency. His son was injured and has been taken to hospital."

"Alright call back in ten minutes and we'll have him at the Com." The crackling voice responded and the call disconnected.

"Call back?" wondered Mamoru confused. What Mamoru didn't know is that a ship-shore line is about twenty dollars American a minute.

Mamoru waited the ten minutes then called back making sure he had a pen and paper ready. He was greeted by a distinctly British accent. Mamoru explained what had happened and asked where the insurance information was kept and such, doing his best to hurry for the long distance charges were quickly pointed out to him.

"Are you going to the hospital Mamoru? Can you call me and tell me how he's doing?" 

Mamoru could hear the desperate worry in the voice. "I'll call as soon as I have news Mr. Chisholm."

"Thank you! I'll be waiting to hear from you."

It was now about four in the morning. Mamoru gathered the paper work and a bag quickly put together with a change of cloths, extra pj's and such for Sunvi and headed to the hospital locking the apartment behind him.

By about five in the morning Mamoru had handed everything he had over to the hospital staff. The doctors had finished with Sunvi for the time being and had him under observation. He was still unconscious. There was no skull fracture but he did have a concussion. He was hooked up to a monitor and they had him on oxygen. They'd put him on an IV and set up a catheter so they could control his fluid levels. They were giving him medicines to try and help, rather than some of the more drastic surgery options. The test results had looked hopeful and they were hoping the medication alone would have positive results. He was stable and the doctors were hopeful.

Mamoru exhausted called Mr. Chisholm from the hospital putting the call on his credit card. Then he fell asleep in the waiting room. He woke at about seven when the hospital shift changed. He checked on Sunvi again then looked at the clock. It was almost time for school. Mamoru still in his cloths from yesterday. Mamoru didn't care any more. He went down to his car and put on his tie and school jacket then stopped by Crown for the biggest coffee they sold.

****

~* Crown Parlor *~

Motoki had opened an hour ago. Neither Sunvi nor Mamoru had stopped by. Motoki was disappointed. He wanted to hear about the competition. At about eight Mamoru tiredly pushed his way in the door slumping into a seat at the counter. "Mamoru-chan you look like hell warmed over. What's up?" Motoki brought over the entire pot of coffee.

"Sunvi's in hospital. He's comatose. I know I look a little rough. I didn't get much sleep last night," spoke Mamoru.

Motoki wanted the whole story. Mamoru gave him a shortened slightly edited version as Motoki went in back to get ready for school himself. Motoki gave Mamoru a comb so he could at least brush his hair. "Bud, blow off school today. Call in sick. You're in no shape for classes. Those are the same cloths you wore yesterday and two hours passed out in a hospital waiting room doesn't count as sleep."

"I'd rather go to class. It's Friday. I can sleep tomorrow," answered Mamoru, thinking that if he skipped class every time he was short on sleep he'd never be in class. His late night stints as Tuxedo Kamen had taught him to make do with little sleep.

****

~* The Dance Studio *~

Usagi waited at the studio for nearly an hour. Sensei-Chisholm was usually there before her to unlock the studio. The scouts were having a sleep over and Usagi was missing out on the first few hours of fun to sit in the cold and dark waiting for her Sensei? Alright... I'm often late, I guess I can't complain, thought Usagi. Eventually she headed over to Rae's wondering if the class had been cancelled and she had forgotten. She knew Sensei-Chisholm had private lessons Saturday mornings. She'd call the studio then.

All they had talked about at the sleep over was the new soldier scout. Luna was out of sorts and scolded everyone insisting it was probably just a one-time thing. Minako, Ami, and Makota all thought he was gorgeous. Rei thought he looked like Usagi's twin only taller, male and tanned, with different eyes and a different way of carrying himself.

"So you think he looks like me except for the part about him not looking like me?" Usagi laughed.

"No!" exclaimed Rei. "There's just something about him! And it's not just the blond hair."

Luna sulked off muttering something about witches and Halloween.

"What's with her?" demanded Artemis. No one knew.

When Usagi called the studio the next morning she found out her Sensei hadn't shown up. The studio said they would get him to call as soon as they heard from him and that her lesson fee for the missed class would be refunded. Usagi didn't care about the lesson fee. Most of it went to the studio rental. Usagi was pretty sure Sensei-Chisholm ended up with no more than minimum wage.

End Chapter 5

Bright's End Note:

My apologise for the wait. I have been selfishly doing more reading then writing. I wanted more to happen during this chapter but I figured it was more important to get it out there then to add more. Review so I'll know people are reading this! Happy Day to you all.


	7. Hope Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. This work is provided without profit for entertainment value only.

****

Chapter Six

~* Mamoru's Apartment Saturday Morning *~

Mamoru had just rolled out of bed when he heard the doorbell. It was Motoki and Chibi-Usa.

"Good morning Mamoru. I decided to stop by and see how you were and I met your little friend in the elevator."

"Actually Motoki, I'm not dressed yet I just got up. Why don't you two go for a walk and give me a chance to shower and change."

"No, we're going to come in and make you a nice breakfast while you shower and change," Motoki insisted making himself at home. "Mamoru had a very hard day yesterday and we're so we're going to be extra nice okay?" Motoki suggested to Chibi-Usa who he knew was a special friend of Mamoru's.

"That's right Mamo-chan!" agreed Chibi-Usa bursting in and hugging Mamoru.

As Mamoru went off to shower he heard Chibi-Usa asking Motoki why yesterday had been bad.

"A friend of his was hurt and Mamoru had to take him to hospital," Motoki explained.

The phone went when Mamoru was in the shower. Mamoru got out and changed into jeans and a sweater. Motoki had a Spanish omelet and hot coffee ready for him. "That was the hospital on the phone," explained Motoki with a smile. "What say after breakfast we go visit. He's awake!"

"I know we were going to go to the zoo but we can go another day," Chibi-Usa declared. Being grown up was very important to Chibi-Usa.

****

~* Tenth Street Hospital *~

Sunvi opened his eyes and promptly squinted at the brightness. Hospital, he thought wondering how he'd got here. .... Cat, he thought... no, Guardian Luna he corrected himself silently. Those three thoughts had taken a woeful amount of time to work their way through his head. His thoughts had just started to clear when, he was assaulted by a barrage of waking dreams.

"Good morning Chrisholm-san. It's good to see you awake. Do you think you could squeeze my hand?" spoke the nurse.

The waking dream made no sense. A young girl flew over a small provincial village with her arms spread wide. She had to dodge the hydro wires or they might electrocute her suddenly she was flying just over the heads of the shoppers in a mall in Tokyo. She was older now and a nurse helping a disagreeable old man eat pudding. The old man slapped her bottom.

About five minutes after the nurse had already left to get the doctor, Sunvi sorted out that a real nurse had spoken to him. Close my hand? He closed his fingers not yet aware the nurse had left.

The morning was torturous every person that drew near rained down on him with a chaos of waking dreams. The doctor dreamed of a recent fishing trip with his son and painting his home hospital white and an old buddy from college who would make blowfish faces on his car window. The car was an old rundown beetle. The other nurse dreamed nightmares of an overbearing boss.

"His responses are sluggish but he seems to be improving. His heart rate, blood pressure and respiration are stabilizing. They were a little erratic when he first started showing signs of consciousness. Chrisholm-san talk to us. Can you say hello?" the doctor waited hoping for a response. The boy's eyes flitted about the room only occasionally showing recognition of where he was.

"Konnichiha, mi kwabo, hello,..." Sunvi whispered after the doctor had left and the dreams quieted. The nurse returned and fed him. After Sunvi slept for a little while. 

...a wedding, colors, flowers a woman with long blond ribbons of hair in a white gown, the sounds of joyous laughter and bells ringing, people smiling vows of love, a kiss, the couple run out of the church under a soft shower of rose petals, a pause, a second kiss deeper this time, the bride torn from the arms of her lover by a strong force and a voice warning. "Stay away from the princess."

Sunvi woke to find Mamoru holding his hand a look of concern on his face.

"Sunvi-chan the nurse told me you haven't been able to speak yet. I am sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. It is important to me that the people I care about stay safe. I did not want you hurt. Motoki's coming to visit too. I brought a young friend of mine to cheer you up too. They stopped at the gift shop to buy you flowers. Get better soon."

Sunvi had understood everything Mamoru had said. Oddly enough though he had never seen Mamoru's dream in quite this way, it wasn't overwhelming because he was already familiar with the emotions that floated along with the dream. It was still a little difficult to push through the dream and into reality to respond. "Mamoru-sama I do not know why you were in the park wearing something strange and casting flowers at something unnatural, but it is an ordinary thing to want to protect those you care about. You did not harm me. I did not want you hurt and so I was there. ...because that is what one does when one cares," whispered Sunvi. Sunvi did not have the strength to explain with better words. It was only a few moments later when Motoki and a pink blur entered the room and they Sunvi was assaulted with dreams again and could no longer speak.

The small pink blur carried nightmares of war. There was a lady in crystal and a kingdom of crystal that was being shattered by dark energy. The small girl's terror was overwhelming. Motoki's ordinary dreams were drowned out under the influence of her horrors. Sunvi shut his eyes trying to shut out the dreams.

"Shh, Chibi-Usa can you sit still please," spoke Mamoru looking at Sunvi's heart monitor. "This is my friend Sunvi. He got his on the head pretty hard and he's a little confused right now. When you ran in here all noisy it confused him and upset him. See this machine. It says how fast his heart is beating. Please sit still and let's be quiet until he calms down, okay."

After a little while the nightmares ran there course and Sunvi opened his eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you bud. Mamoru will be right back. He just went to tell your doctor you were chatting up a storm. They were worried because you'd been quiet" Motoki spoke with a smile. Motoki squeezed his shoulder to comfort him.

Motoki's dreams was of a woman who smiled at him with gentle eyes and a dream of helping people. Sunvi looked into the tall blonde's eyes and the dream was crystal clear.

"Motoki?" Sunvi asked in a calm whisper.

"What's up bud?" asked Motoki curious. He was concerned by how hard it seemed to be for Sunvi to keep track of what was going on. Sunvi had been silent for a long time and only barely seemed to understand that someone was talking to him.

"You told me you wanted to be a doctor but I don't think it would make happy. You dream of sharing with people, families and you dream of helping with words and smiles. It is a good dream." Sunvi didn't know the word for social worker.

Sunvi's comment was completely unexpected and beyond bizarre to Motoki but his friend did have a serious head injury so Motoki just smiled and tried to think of something that made sense to say. "Not to fond of hospitals and doctors I take it? Well I can understand that. I've heard the food is terrible." Motoki grinned. "I've a little girl with me who brought you flowers. Sunvi-chan meet Chibi-Usa."

As Sunvi fixed his attention on the little girl he was again assaulted by nightmares but they less overwhelming this time and Sunvi just quietly waited them out. The little girl was speaking to him but Sunvi couldn't understand her while the dreams rushed past.

Motoki, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa stayed for about two hours before the doctors ushered them out suggesting it would be best if the let their friend rest for a while. Mamoru called Sunvi's dad again. He only had to call once. Apparently Mr. Chrisholm had arranged to switch with the radio operator for the next few days so he'd be available to get news.

"He's awake Mr. Chrisholm. He's disoriented and the doctor says it will be a little while before he's himself again but they think he'll be fine," explained Mamoru.

"Can you put him on the phone?" asked Sunvi's dad sounding relieved and still worried all at once.

"I'm on a payphone at the hospital. Sunvi's not well enough yet to get out of bed and come to the phone, maybe a little later. They're hoping to have him up and walking about later today," explained Mamoru.

"When you get the bill for all these calls just give it to Sunvi and he'll write you a check. I can't thank you enough."

Mamoru had no intention giving Sunvi the bill for these calls. He'd seen Sunvi's apartment. Sunvi and his dad had almost nothing. He hoped they had good insurance. The hospital bills would be a big problem otherwise.

****

~* Later that Day *~

As the day progressed Sunvi was gradually able to calm the stream of dreams. With help he managed to get out of bed and walk about a bit and he was getting better moment by moment. Mamoru came by to visit again for a little while just before visiting hours where over.

"Your dad wants you to call. Do you think you can manage a trip to the phone?"

"Mamoru-sama please answer not that you spoke to him of this. He will worry much," Sunvi protested.

"The hospital needed to know. He needed to know. This isn't something he would have been happy if you kept secret," Mamoru answered his tone almost scolding. He helped Sunvi into a wheelchair and took him down to the phone then left making sure Sunvi made the call but had a little privacy too. As he left he could make out a few of the words. Much of the conversation was in English but a good deal of it was in Fon.

"... Papa I am fine. They said I could go home day the day after tomorrow..."

That's not what they said, thought Mamoru chuckling to himself. Sunvi didn't want his father to worry. The doctors had said that they needed to keep Sunvi there at least another day for observation and then maybe, maybe provided there was someone there to watch him for the next week or so, maybe they would release him.

When Mamoru came back Sunvi was still on the phone but he was talking to his dance teacher this time. The call didn't seem terribly private so Mamoru just waited.

"Mamoru-sama I have one more call to make. I thank you for your patience." Sunvi looked up at Mamoru tired.

"Alright but this is the last call the nurse says she wants you back in bed. Don't worry about the school. I spoke to them on Friday." Mamoru wandered off to stall the nurse.

"May I speak to Tsukino Usagi please, this is Chrisholm Sunvi." Mamoru would have been intrigued if he knew Sunvi knew Usagi and was teaching her dance. Sunvi explained that he had a run in with some trouble and had ended up in the hospital. He cancelled lessons at least for at least week and explained that he would call to confirm the next lesson depending on what the doctors recommended. Usagi wanted to come visit him in the hospital. Sunvi smiled and told her which hospital he was in.

****

~* Usagi's house *~

When Usagi got off the phone. Her father was standing right behind her tapping his foot and looking cross. Oh great Mom; thought Usagi, why'd you have to yell out 'Usa-chan there's a young man on the phone for you!' Mother's all have some kind of warped sense of humor.

"Who was that on the phone," demanded Kenji?

"Dad! It was just my sensei, the one who teaches me ballet. He was calling to explain why he wasn't there last class and to cancel my lessons for the week. He's in the hospital," explained Usagi exasperated.

Kenji accepted this and even managed to look slightly embarrassed at his over-protectiveness until he stopped and thought. "Why would a young man be teaching ballet anyway. Aren't ballerina's girls?" he asked suspiciously.

"Dad!" Usagi rolled her eyes. "If only girls danced, who would we have to dance with?"

"How old is he?" interrogated Kenji.

"I dunno," answered Usagi. "I guess he's probably a year or two older than I am. He doesn't go to my school. I think he goes to Azubo because they have a professional arts program, even though they don't actually run dance classes there. I pretty sure he gets school credits for some of his dance classes. Dad you're a guy. What do you give guys as get well presents? I think I'll stop by the hospital tomorrow and visit."

Usagi's father was derailed from his boyfriend thoughts by this question for one simple reason. If his daughter had been interested in her Sensei as a boyfriend, she would never have asked him what to get for a get well present."

Kenji blinked puzzled. "I suppose it's the thought that counts."

"Flowers are more of a girl thing though aren't they? And, I don't really see Sunvi as a stuffed animal kind of guy. He's way too strict for that," explained Usagi.

"If you don't like flowers I suppose you could get him one of those metallic balloons that says get well on it," suggested Kenji. "I don't think hospitals allow the ordinary type of balloon." So her teacher was strict? That didn't sound like the kind of boy Usagi would be interested in. Kenji nodded at the thought and wandered back to the television where he'd been watching the news.

****

~* Tenth Street Hospital, Sunday *~

Usagi's visit the next day was fairly short and friendly. The strength of Usagi's dreams almost rendered Sunvi unconscious again. Sunvi blocked them out needing every ounce of his strength of will to do so. She brought him a balloon with a happy face on it.

As she left Sunvi, shaking slightly lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes. The princess of the moon reborn he thought allowing himself to see a little of her dream as it faded away. Her dreams were never meant to be so filled with sorrow. She seems familiar but I am assaulted by so many dreams in this hospital that I cannot think straight.

End Chapter 6

Bright's End Note:

GRRR... Got this whole chapter almost done then lost the silly thing and had to re-write it. Dumb thing. Now fanfiction's down and I can't load it up. GRRR... 


End file.
